


Lies and Love

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Probably A One-Shot, Tsuna is in his twenties, Violence, guardians are in their twenties, lying, needless destruction, takes place in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: To get out of a unpleasant situation Tsuna decides to tell a little lie. Things do not go as planned.





	Lies and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I make no profit from this fic.

With a look of horror on his face Tsuna watched as his violent cloud guardian and homicidal mist guardian try to eviscerate each other. Though it wasnt so much his guardians trying to seriously harm or kill each other that horrified Tsuna. No, it is what they are saying.

"Vongola's body is mine," Mukuro declares as he thrust his trident at Hibari.

Hibari easily blocked the attack with his tonfa. Holding the trident in place with his tonfa Hibari struck out with his leg but missed as Mukuro jumps back.

"The herbivore is mine," Hibari grinds out as he acivates his vongola gear, a pair of handcuffs appearing in his hands.

"Kufufu, how kinky," Mukuro mocks. "Oh my! Tsunayoshi-kun it looks as if the resident skylark is some kind of sexual deviant! But not to worry, for i will protect your innocence!"

With deadpan looks on their faces both Hibari and Tsuna stared at Mukuro.

"What's with those looks?!" Mukuro demanded. "It's as if you're insinuating that I'm the sexual deviant!"

"I see, so that's how it is," Mukuro said and lungs forward. Attacking Hibari, Mukuro uses his illusions to create many vines that aim to wrap around the cloud guardian. Hibari easily dodges Mukuro's attack and uses his tonfa to dispatch the vines. Cloud flames surrounding him Hibari ran toward Muroku, only to go right threw him. Passing through the illusion of Mukuro, Hibari slams into the far wall, causing the wall to crumble.

Appearing in front of Tsuna, Mukuro moves to embrace the sky. Feeling more exasperated than anything else Tsuna side steps his mist guardian just as Hibari comes flying from the other room kicking Mukuro with enough force to send him flying threw a wall. a series of vines sprung from the floor and attack Hibari as Mukuro brushed some bits of dirt and concrete from his clothes.

As the two continue to fight Tsuna cant help but think about all the paper work he'll have to fill out from the damage being done.

"Please stop this..." Tsuna begged with tears in his eyes. Seeing that the two are ignoring him, he takes a deep breath to try to calm himself and then shouted out, "both of you stop it right now. All you're doing is destroying the mansion for no reason. I'm not interested in either of you!

With Tsuna statement both guardians pause and turn to look at Tsuna with a dark look in their eyes.

"Herbivore..." Hibari darkly says.

As Mukuro laughs and says with a wide grin on his face, "dont be silly Vongola. If not either of us, then who else can you love?"

"uh...well," Tsuna says as he quickly tries to thinks of someone to name. No matter whose name he says Tsuna knows that it will not end well. There's no telling what Hibari and Mukuro will do. That means he can't give Kyoko's naem, even if she is the love of his life, or any other girl's name for that matter. It can't be any of his guardian's or that will cause friction between the family. It also can't be anyone in the vongola family, allies or someone who is weak. That means whoever he names they need to be strong, acquainted to Tsuna and the rest of Vongola but not a particularly close ally or friend.

And then it hit Tsuna, he knows exactly who to claim he likes in an effect to avoid any major damage and repercussions.

"Fon..." Tsuna states.

"...What...?" Both Mukuro and Hibari ask in a deadpan tone.

Sweating Tsuna rakes his mind trying to think of reasons why he would love Fon, "oh well, you know. Fon is pretty incrediable. He's dedicated and...handsome..."

"Handsome!" Mukuro shouts and points to Hibari, "he looks like an older version of the skylark with long hair!"

Gasping Tsuna denies this, "what!? That's not true at all. Hibari-san and Fon look completely different! Fon has such kind eyes and the way he smiles instantly makes one feel reassured. not to mention he's really dependable and is great with kids."

"Gross..." both Mukuro and Hibari reply.

"Hey!" Tsuna says as he thinks, 'and best yet, he's not here. Fon is currently in China and won't be visiting the Vongola mansion for the next few months. That means it's unlikely he'll ever find out about this. And if a rumor starts up I can just claim there's been some kind of misunderstanding."

Satisfied with Mukuro's and Hibari's reaction to his fake crush, Tsuna turns away with a smile and thinks that his two guardians won't be causing anymore property damage for the next couple of days. As he turns and takes a step, Tsuna bumps into a muscular chest and hears a familiar voice speak.

"I didnt realize you felt that way, Tsunayoshi-kun,"

Slowly looking up Tsuna met the laughing eyes of the ex storm Arcobaleno, Fon. The smile on Tsuna face grows tight as he realizes he is in trouble. Blushing Tsuna looks down at the floor in embarrassment. With Fon here he can easily reject Tsuna confession, which means that both Hibari and Mukuro will keep bothering Tsuna.

'Not to mention this is super embarrassing,' Tsuna thought, 'how am i suppose to explain this to Fon. That i lied about liking him so that Hibari and Mukuro will leave me alone.'

Callus fingers grasp Tsuna chin and forces him to look up into Fon's smiling face. Not realizing what is happening Fon face lowers and Tsuna finds himself being kiss. So surprised that at first Tsuna is unable to react, its not until Fons tongue forces its way into his mouth that he finally reacts. Face red Tsuna pulls away and wipes his mouth and stares at Fon.

Fon continues to smile and Tsuna sees a unknown emotion in the mans eyes. He watches as Fon opens his mouth and says, "I like you too, Tsuna."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing...  
> After writing it I started to think..."what if it had been Lal instead of Fon?" That actually would have been really interesting...well maybe next time.  
> If you have the time and enjoy the fic, please leave a review!


End file.
